Polyurethane elastomers often utilize one or more polytetramethylene ether glycols (PTMEG's) as a polyol component to react with one or more polyisocyanates such as MDI because they can impart to the elastomer the high level of mechanical properties required for specific applications. PTMEG's are often used for such applications where high tensile strength, low compression set, high resilience, and/or a high modulus of elasticity are required. PTMEG's, however, can be difficult and expensive to make due to the availability of starting materials and the formation of undesired side-reaction products during synthesis.
It would therefore be desirable to provide polyol compositions that can be used to manufacture high-quality polyurethane elastomers while reducing the amount of PTMEG required.